Retorcido, decadente, oscuro, laberíntico
by Anguissette's desires
Summary: Siempre hay un límite para todo, y cuando se traspasa esa fina brecha, ya nada vuelve a ser como antes: Se corrompen corazones, se distorsionan mentes, por venganza, amor, odio y traición. Y Antonio no sería la excepción. Advertencia: Non-con
1. Chapter 1

Despertó sobresaltado para descubrir que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Intentó mover sus manos, pero descubrió que estaban fuertemente atadas a algo que parecía ser una silla…sí, estaba sentado en una silla y sus pies también estaban atados. No recordaba cómo demonios había llegado ahí…

-Parece que ha despertado nuestro querido prisionero.-Una voz desagradable dijo a su espalda.

-¿Quién eres tú, maldito bastardo?-No permitió que su voz mostrara inquietud, sólo frío enojo.

Unas risas que hicieron que se estremeciera seguidas de comentarios que no pudo entender por el bajo volumen de las voces de los hombres, no le anticiparon el golpe seco que recibió en la mejilla, que casi lo tumbó de la silla.

-No me hables así, Lovino. Al parecer Antonio no supo enseñarte una forma decente de hablar.-Dijo con un falso tono reprobador.

-¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡sácame de aquí ahora mismo!-El maldito sabía su nombre y conocía a Antonio, esto no pintaba nada de bien...

-Y sigues…Bass, tráeme la venda y la mordaza, este chico no sabe comportarse.

Lovino intentó ver los rostros de los hombres en la densa oscuridad, pero sólo distinguir unas figuras negras, al parecer encapuchadas, antes de que la venda cubriera sus ojos. A continuación, antes de que pudiera protestar, unas manos lo tomaron con rudeza y le pusieron la mordaza con brusquedad.

-Así está mejor.-Dijo el hombre con una risita que hizo que Romano se estremeciera.

Un dolor en el antebrazo hizo que intentara alejarse instintivamente, y hubiera caído de su silla de no ser porque el peso de un hombre detuvo el impulso.

-Tranquilo, sólo estamos dándote algo para que te sientas mejor. Es una aguja nueva, no te preocupes.

Su mente intentaba buscar una salida a la situación, pero no la encontraba. Tampoco podía pensar en quienes eran los bastardos que lo tenían, ni qué querían…tenía contactos con la mafia pero no se había encontrado en una situación así antes y no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Recordó que Feliciano siempre lo llamaba antes de irse a dormir y que probablemente se preocuparía si no respondía el teléfono…o Antonio se preocuparía cuando no llegara a casa después de las compras… ¡sí! Eso era, por fin podía recordar algo…

Sintió que unas manos estaban desatando los amarres en sus extremidades, esta sería su oportunidad para intentar escapar entonces. Se mantuvo quieto hasta que sintió que era cargado hacia otro lugar. Escuchaba la voz de los hombres muy lejos, sus risas inquietantes, manos que recorrían su cuerpo, entonces movió un brazo torpemente hacia donde supuestamente debería haber estado el rostro del bastardo que lo cargaba, pero se sorprendió al notar que su cuerpo se sentía pesado, que su brazo sólo se había levantado unos centímetros, y que los malditos estaban riéndose increíblemente fuerte.

Sintió como su espalda se estrellaba contra una superficie dura y fría. Manos comenzaron a quitarle la ropa a tirones, y el pánico invadió su mente, provocando que sus brazos y piernas se agitaran pesadamente para impedirles el trabajo.

-¡Perra maldita! Trata de luchar de todas formas, su temperamento es tan malo como su vocabulario. ¿Qué le diste? ¿No debería estar inmóvil ahora?-Una voz grave preguntó con arrogancia.

-No te preocupes, en unos momentos hará completo efecto. ¿Escuchaste, mi querido Lovino?-La misma voz del bastardo que le había hablado primero habló en su oído.-Esta droga es maravillosa, adormece tu cuerpo, pero agudiza todos tus sentidos al máximo…

El miedo lo embargó cuando descubrió que estaba completamente desnudo. En un intento desesperado, atrapó la muñeca de un bastardo pero el golpe que recibió en las costillas hizo que se arrepintiera al instante. El dolor era agudo, se expandía como si floreciera en su piel, una sensación desagradable que jamás había experimentado a ese punto…y sabía que sólo era el comienzo.

Risas, fuertes e insoportables hicieron que soltara un quejido, entonces sintió cómo alguien había tomado su mano y ahora estaba tocando sus dedos con algo de metal. ¿Iban a cortarle los dedos? Pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando su uña fue arrancada de un tirón, provocando un grito apenas audible.

-Quizás sea rápido en hablar. ¿Crees que deberíamos interrogarlo ahora?

-No, vamos a divertirnos primero…

Otra uña siguió a la primera y el dolor era horrible. Intentó hablar, pero le era imposible gracias a la mordaza. Una mano, suave como el terciopelo, recorrió su rostro lentamente en una parodia de caricia, mientras otra uña era arrancada.

-Me pregunto si Antonio ya habrá aprovechado esta belleza.

Las palabras hicieron que se estremeciera. No, Antonio jamás había pensado en él de esa manera, sólo eran amigos, como un hermano mayor…

-Creo que no…Qué desperdicio entonces.

Los dedos siguieron vagando en su cuerpo, deteniéndose en lugares que jamás habían sido tocados por otros. Lovino no podía evitar intentar retroceder ante el asqueroso toque. Entonces otra uña le fue arrancada, o quizás dos…ya no podía llevar la cuenta.

-Señores, ha llegado el momento de diversión. Cada uno tendrá su parte, no se preocupen.

Vítores sonaron en toda la habitación, seguidos de risas y cuchicheos. Alguien separó sus piernas con brusquedad y sintió como era arrastrado al borde de lo que estaba soportándolo. Manos tocaban su cuerpo, y esta vez sí que un grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Sólo provocó risas. Su mente se quedó en blanco entonces, sintiendo como cada toque lo quemaba como fuego, y estaba seguro de que le arrancaban la piel cada vez que manos como garras tocaban su cuerpo.

Entonces sintió un insoportable dolor cuando alguien introdujo algo en su entrada con una fuerza brutal. Sus entrañas ardían por dentro, sus piernas luchaban por golpear al intruso, cada centímetro de su cuerpo deseaba que se alejara. Gemidos de dolor salieron involuntarios, y deseó abandonar su cuerpo cuando las embestidas siguieron en forma frenética, desgarrándolo por dentro.

-Es verdaderamente estrecho.-Dijo la voz del mismo bastardo que había dado por iniciado el macabro juego.-Adelante, toma su boca también. Les prometí esto.

Su cabeza fue movida hacia un lado con brusquedad y le quitaron la mordaza de un tirón. No le dejaron tiempo de hablar (y una parte de su mente agradeció eso, porque sólo habría rogado porque se detuvieran) cuando el miembro de alguien se introdujo en su boca. Su primer impulso fue morderlo, pero no tenía la energía para intentarlo. Sentía cómo lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, por el dolor, por la humillación, y porque no podía pensar con claridad. El hombre lo tomó por los cabellos, obligándole a mantener un ritmo constante. Tuvo náuseas, pero fueron remplazadas por la falta de aire que le estaba produciendo…No podía respirar y eso le alegraba, no quería sentir que su cuerpo estaba traicionándolo cada vez que el hombre tocaba aquél maldito cabello rizado…sólo quería dejar de sentir…

Pero el hombre se detuvo antes de que el aire le faltara irremediablemente, llenando su garganta con aquél líquido caliente. Intentó escupirlo, pero antes de eso su cabeza fue echada hacia atrás con violencia.

-Trágatelo o no seremos suaves contigo.

Hizo como el hombre le decía. El dolor era insoportable, su cuerpo era movido sin piedad al ritmo que el bastardo había marcado, desgarrándolo cada vez más. Podía sentir como un líquido caliente fluía por sus piernas y estaba seguro de que era sangre. Estaba aterrado, nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable.

-Miren, parece que está disfrutándolo.-Una risa curiosa salió de la boca del maldito que había obligado a su boca.

Comenzó a tocar lentamente el miembro de Romano, traicionado vergonzosamente gracias al inconveniente rizo. Romano soltó una maldición y comenzó a temblar, presa de la humillación por la horrible traición de su cuerpo y lo que estaba sucediéndole. Escuchó su propia voz rogar porque se detuvieran, sus sollozos, sus gemidos de dolor…sintió el oscuro placer que obligaban en su cuerpo, que no superaba el dolor…Cómo manos seguían tocándolo, obligándolo a alcanzar el clímax…y cómo su mente parecía estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse fue su celular.

Antonio miró su celular, inexplicablemente preocupado. Sabía que Lovino podría haberse enojado por cualquier cosa y haber decidido volver a casa, pero no acostumbraba a hacer cosas así…jamás había hecho algo así. Era medianoche y sólo había ido a comprar algunas cosas antes, según le había dicho, no a desaparecer por horas perdiéndose el almuerzo y la siesta. No, definitivamente algo estaba mal.

Se dirigió a la casa de Feliciano, que probablemente estaba dormido, pero luego de llamar por unos minutos y descubrir que definitivamente no había nadie ahí, optó por llamarlo al celular, culpándose por no haberlo hecho antes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a todos los que han tenido la desgracia de leer este fic y sobre todo a los que han dejado reviews ^^ (que son el alimento sagrado de cualquier fic) les anuncio que Feliciano les cocinará pasta y que Antonio les dará tomates de su cosecha especial =)_

_Mi mente pervertida hace este tipo de cosas, me disculpo por ella…. Y también por cualquier error que pueda haber. Usualmente las mentes pervertidas funcionan bien de noche, pero los dedos no mucho :S_

_Edit: después del review de **Laurelie Kirkland **descubrí que mis dedos olvidaron agregar algo (eso sucede cuando escribes a las 3 de la mañana sin haber dormido xD) gracias =)**  
**_

* * *

Lovino despertó sintiéndose extremadamente mareado y desorientado. Reprimió el impulso de hablar cuando los recuerdos invadieron su mente, extraños y como si pertenecieran a un sueño. Quizás todo había sido una pesadilla, un retorcido producto de su mente, pensó, y casi sonrió aliviado hasta que la voz de unos hombres lo alertó. Todo había sido real, tan real como el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo, expandiéndose como si floreciera, tan real como la desesperación que sentía, y sobre todo la extraña esperanza que su corazón albergaba aún y que en otras circunstancias no habría querido reconocer, pero ya nada tenía importancia, probablemente sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que su vida terminara…y Antonio no había acudido en su ayuda…

-Parece estar despierto.-La desagradable voz del que parecía ser el líder resonó en sus oídos.-Entonces ya deberíamos terminar con esto.

Así terminaría entonces. Se habían divertido con él e iban a matarlo. Recordó cuando era pequeño y Antonio lo había salvado de muchos peligros, siempre había estado junto a él, sin importar lo que sucediera…y él nunca le había dicho cuánto lo apreciaba.

El sonido de un celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Otra vez llamando. No se ha detenido en toda la noche…

El corazón de Lovino dio un vuelco. ¿Podría ser que…?

-"Antonio".-Dijo en tono burlón al tomar el celular.-Tengo un cambio de planes.-Dijo el aparente líder.

-¿Qué propones?-La voz de una mujer con un acento extraño se elevó por sobre las demás.

-Parece ser que está encariñado con él, ¿no nos convendría divertirnos más?

-¿Más?-La mujer respondió exasperada.-No, ya hemos hecho suficiente. Ni siquiera nos sirve como información. Haremos un trabajo limpio. Será más doloroso si le permitimos vivir…una advertencia.

-Está bien...lo haremos a tu manera.

Lovino no recibió una advertencia antes de que un fuerte golpe lo dejara sin aire.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó la mujer, alarmada.

-Sólo voy a prepararlo para nuestra visita. No podemos dejarlo así para Antonio.

¿Para Antonio? ¿Entonces era posible que llegara? La esperanza de verlo hacía que su corazón latiera con más fuerza y lograra ignorar los golpes que le propinaban, pero sin embargo todo se volvió negro cuando algo fue inyectado en su brazo.

Las palabras de Feliciano se habían sentido como una sentencia. Lovino no estaba con él. Algo estaba mal definitivamente.

En un impulso preocupado del italiano había obligado a Ludwig a llevarlo a casa de Antonio para empezar la búsqueda de Lovino. Los tres se encontraban ahora en el auto de Antonio, conduciendo a toda velocidad mientras Ludwig les entregaba direcciones del rastreo del celular de Lovino.

-¿Estás seguro de que no se fue por alguna pelea que tuvo contigo?-Preguntó el alemán, no muy convencido de que una tragedia hubiera ocurrido.

-Ve, Ludwig, fratello no haría algo así.-Gimió Feliciano.-No llegaría muy lejos y me habría contestado cuando lo llamé para decirle buenas noches. Además no le gusta que pase la noche contigo y-

-¡Ya entendí!-Ludwig había enrojecido con las últimas palabras del italiano, quien siempre era capaz de hacer que lo más inocente sonara como el acto más pervertido sin siquiera notarlo.

Después de unas cuantas horas de conducir, el rastreo los llevó a un campo abierto, cercano a una carretera.

-No parece un lugar muy seguro…-Comentó Feliciano.

El rastreo indicaba que el lugar donde se encontraba Lovino –O más bien su celular- estaba en el interior de una vieja casa, propiedad de los antiguos dueños del campo, ahora abandonado. De pronto la decisión de traer armas no parecía descabellada.

-Ustedes se quedan aquí. Voy a entrar.-Antonio estaba preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar. Quizás Lovino simplemente se había enojado por algo y terminaría odiándolo por el escándalo que había hecho para ir a buscarlo…

-¡No, quiero ver a mi hermano!-Feliciano se aferró al brazo de Antonio, impidiéndole salir del auto.

-Puede ser peligroso, Feli. Será mejor que te quedes aquí y-

-¡No, es mi hermano y voy a entrar!-Feliciano se aferró con más fuerzas y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-¡Ya basta! Entraremos los tres. Si es que realmente hay una amenaza entonces debemos permanecer unidos.-Ludwig salió del auto y los miró con determinación.

-Me parece lo más sensato-Susurró Antonio.

El interior de la casa estaba oscuro y frío, a pesar de que afuera el sol iluminaba con fuerza. Estaba impregnada con el olor a humedad característico de casas de madera que han sido abandonadas por un largo tiempo, y las telarañas adornaban las paredes de ciertos lugares. El primer piso contenía habitaciones vacías, una escalera que daba al ático y otra que daba al sótano.

-Creo que es mejor que nos separemos.-Sugirió Ludwig al pensar que realmente no estaban siendo eficientes y más porque la casa no tenía signos de haber sido visitada por algún ser viviente en mucho tiempo. Además, aparte del ambiente lúgubre, no habían signos de peligro; el sótano y el ático, según la estructura de la casa, eran demasiado pequeños para contener a un número significativo de personas en el caso de que realmente fuera una trampa, algo improbable según los signos. No, esto se trataba de un trabajo terminado.-Pensó amargamente.

-Yo iré al sótano.

-Entonces iré al ático. ¿Feliciano, adónde irás?

Feliciano dudó unos segundos, evidentemente asustado por ambas opciones. Sin embargo algo en su interior lo obligaba a descender las oscuras escaleras.

-Iré al sótano-gimió derrotado.

Antonio bajó las escaleras con el presentimiento de que encontraría algo terrible. La débil luz de su celular era capaz de iluminar sólo unos cuantos escalones adelante, creando una apariencia más tétrica.

Al llegar al final de los escalones sólo eran visibles las figuras oscuras de unos muebles, que a la tenue luz parecían cuerpo alzados en advertencia, sin embargo avanzó rápidamente al amplio fondo de la estancia, dejando a Feliciano atrás, con su propio celular para iluminar. Se detuvo de inmediato cuando escuchó un gemido y una serie de lamentos en italiano. Al voltear vio a Feliciano, detenido ante una figura oscura en el suelo, evidentemente sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede, Feli?-Antonio volvió sobre sus pasos, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. Preparó el arma y apuntó, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Nada podría haberlo preparado para semejante imagen.

El cuerpo desnudo y ensangrentado de Lovino yacía en un rincón de la habitación. Sus manos habían sido cruelmente atadas con alambres de púas, sus piernas abiertas de una forma grotesca.

Feliciano se arrodilló a su lado, susurrando palabras en italiano mientras intentaba quitarle el alambrado, lastimándose también.

Antonio se acercó, intentando asimilar la situación. Tiró su arma a un lado cuando notó que seguía apuntando, y se dedicó a buscar signos vitales en el cuerpo de Lovino, aún en shock.

Lovino, su Lovino, había sido brutalmente asaltado. Y él no había estado ahí para protegerlo. No había impedido lo que fuera que le habían hecho, no lo había defendido. No había cuidado de él.

El débil pulso de Lovino le devolvió algo de conciencia. Lovino aún estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba. Debía llevarlo a un hospital lo más pronto posible.

-Fratello…-Feliciano sollozaba, intentando frenéticamente cortar los alambres con sus manos, heridas por las púas, aunque a él no parecía importarle. Su cuerpo estaba temblando descontrolado, evidentemente en un estado de histeria.

-¡Feli!-Antonio le dio una bofetada y le tomó la cara con las manos, obligándolo a mirarlo.-¿Feli? ¿Me escuchas?-Cuando Feliciano enfocó su mirada en él, Antonio continuó. -Lovi está vivo, debemos llevarlo a un hospital cuanto antes.

Sin esperar a que Feliciano reaccionara, levantó a Lovino con la mayor delicadeza posible y se dirigió a las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

_Después de días sin internet D= (una horrible tortura) les traigo un nuevo capítulo...xD _

_Gracias a las lindas, bellas y hermosas personas que han dejado reviews, que gracias a ellos continúa esta historia ^^_

_PASTAAAAAAAA ~~~ (¿Qué diablos hace eso ahí?) _

_**EDIT**: capítulo escrito en su mayor parte por mi amiga **Lysiabelle. **perdón por olvidar escribir eso! lo siento muchísimo! el crédito es tuyo, baby ;)  
_

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

El ático estaba más iluminado que toda la casa, algo que sorprendió un poco a Ludwig. El lugar era pequeño, con unos pocos muebles esparcidos por la habitación. El piso, a diferencia de toda la casa, lucía limpio, sin el polvo acumulado característico de casas abandonadas. El rastro de algo sobre el suelo llamó la atención de Ludwig; se agachó para examinarlo y el color le advirtió su procedencia: era sangre, fresca aún… Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos cuando descubrió pequeñas gotas en la pared, esparcidas como si formaran una especie de adorno macabro…

Definitivamente quienes se hubieran llevado a Lovino habían planeado que lo encontraran, que viajaran a esa antigua y abandonada casa y que investigaran el lugar. No había otra explicación para lo que Ludwig encontró después.

Una mesa metálica llamó la atención de Ludwig cuando quitó la vista de las manchas de sangre. Sabía que se encontraría algo mucho peor, su mente no dejaba de barajar brutales posibilidades hasta que pudo comprobar los contenidos de la mesa. Unos pequeños frascos con un líquido transparente, una jeringa, algo que parecía ser una uña…sangre, la mesa estaba teñida por un rastro débil, como si alguien hubiese limpiado la mayor parte de ella. Ludwig imaginó el rostro de Feliciano cuando le diera las noticias de lo que había hallado y se sintió sumamente abatido. Lo más probable es que aquél líquido fuera alguna clase de droga y que la uña perteneciera a Lovino, así como la sangre. No quería darle esa noticia al pequeño italiano, no quería verlo sufrir y menos por una información que saliera de sus labios, pero era su deber hacerlo…

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con Antonio, cargando el cuerpo del que parecía ser Lovino, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la salida, y Feliciano, siguiéndolo como un autómata.

-Feliciano ¿Qué sucedió?-Sabía que la pregunta era inútil pero sólo quería que Feliciano respondiera.-¿Feliciano?-Preguntó nuevamente al no obtener respuesta.

Feliciano lo miró fijamente, sus ojos abiertos al máximo, lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas, sus labios pálidos como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Ludwig…-Susurró débilmente y lo abrazó con una fuerza inusual. Intentó hablar pero su voz era apagada por incontrolables sollozos.

-Feliciano, vámonos de aquí.-Pasó una mano por sus suaves cabellos, intentando calmarlo un poco. Ver a Feliciano en ese inusual estado le partía el corazón. Se vengaría de quienes habían sido responsables.

Antonio casi había olvidado la presencia de Ludwig y Feliciano, hasta que el primero se había ofrecido para conducir. Y es que realmente estaba haciendo un pobre intento de conducir en ese estado, abrazando al cuerpo de Lovino aún, olvidando hasta dónde se encontraba.

Se quitó la chaqueta cuando volvió a mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Lovino y lo envolvió delicadamente. Era tan bello y tan frágil y encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos, Antonio había soñado con tenerlo así muchas veces, pero nunca imaginó que aquél momento llegaría, y menos que Lovi estaría en ese estado…se estremeció al pensar que Lovi podría morir y todo sería su culpa, por no haber estado ahí, por no haberlo protegido…y peor aún, que nunca le había dicho cuánto lo amaba…

El viaje hasta el hospital pasó rápido, afortunadamente. Los médicos se llevaron Lovino, y Antonio, Feliciano, y Ludwig, luego de entregar los datos requeridos por los doctores, fueron obligados a quedarse en la desesperante sala de espera.

Feliciano había abrazado a Ludwig, que acariciaba su cabello de manera ausente. La mente de Antonio estaba en blanco, atrapado en la incertidumbre, en la culpabilidad, las ansias de ver a Lovi nuevamente y poder hablar con él y confesarle todo lo que sentía…

-¿Vienen con Lovino Vargas?-La voz del médico lo sobresaltó.

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza, expectantes.

-¿Quién es el pariente más cercano?

-Yo soy su hermano.-La débil voz de Feliciano se alzó.

- Necesito que me acompañe a mi oficina.

Feliciano se puso de pie, evidentemente sin mayores deseos de dejar a Ludwig atrás. Antonio hizo lo mismo, pero el doctor negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo puede ir una persona.

-¡Pero yo soy como su familia! Por favor, doctor, déjeme ir con usted también. Quiero saber cómo está Lovi…-El tono bajo de su voz reflejó la angustia que sentía.-Por favor, doctor, yo lo crié…quiero saber cómo está…

El doctor suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.-Está bien, puedes venir también.

Antonio tenía un mal presentimiento. El doctor parecía incómodo, leyendo los papeles que tenía a mano una y otra vez. Feliciano miraba el suelo fijamente, su rostro usualmente evidente en lo que estaba pensando, ahora era una máscara ilegible.

-Tengo malas noticias.-Habló finalmente el doctor.-Aunque ahora el señor Vargas se encuentra estable, sufrió un severo maltrato...-Su mirada se clavó en la de Antonio y luego en la de Feliciano.-Tiene una muñeca rota, hematomas en el torso, algunas uñas le fueron arrancadas, hay cortes en diversas partes de su cuerpo, pero no son de mayor consideración…encontramos restos de algún tipo de droga, casi en el borde de la sobredosis-Se detuvo nuevamente y continuó leyendo los papeles.-Y lamento decirles esto pero presenta signos de abuso sexual…

-¿Abuso sexual?-Las palabras sonaban como si fuera un idioma desconocido para Antonio. ¿Lovino, su pequeño Lovi, había sido violado?

-Me temo que la evidencia es bastante clara. Los daños producidos fueron críticos, presentaba desgarros internos...Ahora estamos haciendo pruebas para saber si le fue transmitida algún tipo de enfermedad. Lo lamento mucho.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?-Feliciano había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.

-Por ahora hemos decidido mantenerlo sedado. El daño psicológico puede ser severo. Quizás en un par de días…

Antonio sentía como si todo fuera una pesadilla. Lovi había sido maltratado, violado, abusado por algún grupo de psicópatas desconocidos que ni siquiera habían tenido consideración cuando habían profanado su cuerpo, manchándolo con sus fluidos, sus sucias manos, retorciendo su mente y su inocencia. No fue consciente de que las lágrimas habían escapado de sus ojos hasta que el doctor habló nuevamente, un dejo de lástima en su voz.

-Normalmente no hago esto pero parece muy afectado.-Se dirigía a Feliciano. Le entregó un frasco de pastillas que recibió con aire ausente.-Debe tomar una por la mañana y otra por la noche.-A continuación, clavó su mirada en Antonio y le entregó una caja de pañuelos, la comprensión reflejada en su rostro.-Sé que es difícil para ustedes, pero ahora el señor Vargas necesitará todo el apoyo posible…

Antonio abandonó la oficina del doctor sintiéndose derrotado. Sólo podría ver a Lovi en un par de días, tiempo que parecía una tortura y no sabría cómo soportarlo, pero debía mantenerse fuerte por Lovi, luego encontraría a los responsables de su estado y se vengaría, de eso no había duda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Las palabras del doctor resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Era como si intentaran grabarse en su mente para siempre, como si buscaran cobrar un sentido enigmático que escapaba a la lógica, como si fueran a perder su horrible significado si las analizaba una por una, pero ninguna interpretación cambiaría los hechos, no, nada podría cambiar lo que había sucedido, nada, y si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces, cualquier cosa, abandonaría todo lo que le importaba, mataría, incluso llegaría a dar su propia vida, porque entregaría todo, absolutamente todo, su alma si era necesario, por proteger a Lovino. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había fallado en defender a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, a la que amaba con tanta intensidad que su corazón parecía un pequeño recipiente para contener semejante sentimiento. Y no había sido consciente de aquello, no había notado la manera en que su alma había tallado placentera y dolorosamente el nombre de su amado en todo su cuerpo, lo había esculpido profundamente en su corazón, tan profundo que ni la eternidad podría borrarlo; un sentimiento tan vasto capaz de consumirlo por dentro, como llamas que se extienden incontrolables, alcanzando cada parte de su ser, agradable e insoportable, gélido y ardiente, intenso, tan repentino que no podía recordar cuándo había empezado a invadirlo.

Su mente, su corazón, su piel, conspiraban en una cruel reminiscencia de momentos vividos con el italiano, la manera en que éste solía insultarlo sin motivo alguno, la manera en que sus mejillas se encendían en un escandaloso tono carmesí, como un delicioso tomate, la extraña forma en que reaccionaba cuando tocaba aquel rizo rebelde…y la culpa, amarga y aplastante, parecía no tener límite: ¿Cuántas veces había deseado cambiarlo por su hermano menor? ¿Cuántas veces había elogiado y hasta preferido al menor de los italianos? Ahora se arrepentía de todas aquellas palabras pronunciadas despreocupadamente, de no haber entendido sus propios sentimientos antes, de no haber escuchado los consejos de cierto amigo francés. Su corazón parecía desgarrarse entre la culpa, el arrepentimiento y el miedo, temor a que su Lovi no fuera a ser el mismo de antes, y una parte de sí, una parte que no quería escuchar e intentaba ignorar con todas sus fuerzas, le decía que nada sería como antes, por más que lo intentara, por más que luchara porque se recuperara, su mente estaba dañada para siempre.

Unos sollozos incontrolables lo devolvieron a la realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado parados afuera de la oficina del desagradable doctor? Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Feliciano estaba apoyado en la pared, llorando, ausente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La visión le rompió el corazón y recordó cómo Lovi se esmeraba en proteger a su hermano de quien creía que podía hacerle daño. Lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarlo.

-Feli, ven conmigo.-Sus ojos bañados en lágrimas lo miraron sin comprender, totalmente perdidos.-Vamos a la sala de espera, Ludwig debe estar ansioso.-No hubo reacción.-¿Feli?-No le quedó más remedio que tomarle la mano y guiarlo hasta la sala, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

Ludwig se puso de pie de un salto cuando los vio venir. Estaba más preocupado que nunca, perfectamente convencido de que todo este fatídico suceso iba más allá de lo que podían controlar, algo más complejo de lo que imaginaban.

-¿Lovino está bien?-Preguntó temiendo lo peor al ver al italiano en aquel deplorable estado.

-El doctor nos dijo que estaba estable.-Respondió Antonio con una voz tan apagada que no parecía suya.-Mejor siéntate y te contaré.

Ludwig intentaba calmar a Feliciano luego de que el macabro relato de lo que le había sucedido a su hermano desatara más lágrimas. Realmente había sido un acto horrible, cruel, bajo y sádico. Él había sido el único que había visto el lugar donde habían ocurrido los hechos y la descripción de los actos le era enfermizamente suficiente para imaginar con detalle lo ocurrido, algo que le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Y sin embargo, él no había encontrado la espantosa escena, no había sido testigo de la manera en que el cuerpo maltratado de Lovino había sido arreglado de manera grotesca especialmente para quienes lo encontraran…y si hubiera sido así no podría borrarse la perturbadora imagen de la mente. Definitivamente tomaría mucho tiempo para que pudieran recuperarse, aunque las cicatrices estarían para siempre.

-Tengo algo que contarles.-Se sentía sumamente incómodo por el hecho de tener que entregarles información en un momento como ese. Feliciano estaba apoyado en su pecho y aunque había salido del shock inicial no parecía haber vuelto en sí completamente. Además, notó el alemán, sus manos estaban heridas, aunque al parecer el doctor ni siquiera le había prestado atención.

-Adelante.-Los ojos verdes se clavaron en sus ojos azules, escuchándolo atentamente.

-Cuando revisé el ático encontré algunas cosas, entre ellas estos frascos.-Sacó los pequeños frascos de un bolsillo de su chaqueta.-Los revisaré en mi casa, no creo que sea prudente dejarlos aquí.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza.

-Dada la delicadeza de este asunto, creo que lo mejor sería que guardáramos este incidente en secreto.

-Entiendo, tienes razón.-Las palabras del alemán le sonaban tan distantes, pero estaba consciente de que eran de absoluta importancia. Por la seguridad de Lovi lo mejor era mantener todo en secreto.

Ludwig se sentía mal por tratar esos asuntos tan fríamente, pero era necesario. Si el enemigo era alguno de los supuestos amigos de alguno, entonces llevaban la ventaja. Lo mejor era no alertarlos de lo que podían averiguar, los datos que podrían extraer de los análisis de laboratorio que se encargaría de hacer. La ignorancia a veces era la mejor arma.

-Creo que lo mejor es que descansemos.-Propuso sin mucha convicción. Estaba seguro de que Antonio se quedaría en el hospital. Pero por otra parte necesitaba asegurarse de que Feliciano estuviera bien.

-Me quedaré aquí.-Definitivamente acompañaría a Lovi, aunque no le permitieran verlo. Alejarse de él sería absolutamente insoportable.

-Está bien. Feliciano y yo iremos a una posada, necesita descansar. El shock fue demasiado para él.

No muy sorprendido, notó que el italiano había caído dormido sobre él. Despidiéndose de Antonio y sintiéndose culpable por dejarlo solo, cargó a Feliciano hasta la salida del hospital.

Feliciano no despertó hasta que Ludwig hubo encontrado una posada. La recepcionista se había alarmado cuando pidió una sola habitación y exigía que mostrara los documentos de identificación del italiano, que parecía sospechosamente inconsciente y menor de edad. Afortunadamente había despertado en el momento justo en que el alemán estaba a punto de salir, indignado.

-Ve, Ludwig, ¿Crees que fratello estará bien cuando despierte?

La reconfortante cama se sentía totalmente extraña luego de todo lo que había sucedido. No podía recordar con claridad todo lo que había sucedido y las aterradoras imágenes de la manera en que habían encontrado a su hermano acudían a su mente como si se tratara de pesadillas, una y otra vez, sin que pudiera alejarlas. Y es que su hermano y él compartían un vínculo único, tan fuerte como si fueran una misma entidad, un mismo ser divido en dos cuerpos distintos; era una armonía que nadie podría entender, cada sentimiento, cada herida, cada daño, era compartido por ambos, de una u otra manera.

-Con el tiempo…-Respondió casi dormido.

Las pesadillas no tardaron en invadir su mente, retorcidos sueños donde un grupo de hombres enmascarados devoraba brutalmente a su hermano, que intentaba de todas formas detenerlos, rogando clemencia, pero sólo lograba azuzarlos…luego Lovino aparecía descuartizado, vivo aún, mientras una figura se inclinaba sobre él y abría su torso lentamente para luego arrancarle las vísceras…

Despertó gritando, empapado en sudor frío, su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Ludwig estaba a su lado, diciéndole que todo había sido una pesadilla, pero las imágenes habían sido tan vívidas que le costó volver a la realidad.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla-Susurraba. Con delicadeza limpió las lágrimas del rostro del italiano, provocando que éste se estremeciera.

-Pero parecía tan real…-Sollozó. Su amigo tenía razón, sólo había sido una pesadilla, aunque el vínculo con su hermano dejaba la posibilidad de que fuera una representación de lo que realmente había ocurrido, una manera de expresar los horribles actos…

-Tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla…

-Ve, me siento seguro contigo. No quiero tener más pesadillas, son horribles.-Susurró.-No puedo evitar ver la imagen de mi hermano, cada vez que cierro los ojos… ¿Me despertarás si tengo otra?

-Claro, estaré aquí para protegerte. Tienes mi palabra.

-Gracias, Ludwig, te quiero.

Sin aviso, antes de que Ludwig pudiera responder, el pequeño italiano lo abrazó fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y pasando una pierna entre las suyas. El corazón del rubio dejó de latir por algunos segundos y toda la sangre se acumuló en su rostro, dolorosamente consciente del calor de aquel cuerpo desnudo.

Parte de su cuerpo había quedado descubierta, haciendo que su piel mediterránea brillara con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, como si se tratara de una visión, una belleza etérea de aquellos mitos en que visitan a sus amantes por las noches. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? No podía tener tan poco tacto y pensar cosas tan inmorales en un momento como ese.

-Feliciano…

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué escabrosos pensamientos llenaban su mente en ese momento? Esas eran cosas propias de Francis, no de un alemán disciplinado como él. Seguramente se debía al estrés por los eventos ocurridos, nada más. Su relación con el italiano estaba totalmente bien definida, amistad y nada más que eso…o al menos intentó convencerse de eso hasta quedarse dormido, pensando en los análisis de laboratorio que tendría que hacer cuando llegara a casa para olvidar que las delicadas manos de su dormido amigo se deslizaban por su pecho, provocándole escalofríos…Sería una larga noche.

-.-

.-.

* * *

**A:**_No sé si se habrá notado mucho el cambio de estilo entre el capítulo anterior y éste. Tampoco sé si es que el fic termine siendo escrito por dos personas, Lysiabelle y yo...quizás sea contraproducente :S de todos modos la idea es mía y que alguien escriba sobre eso es raro, me cuesta un poco adaptarme. ¿Qué opinan? ¡Necesito de sus sabios consejos!_ D=

_Gracias a por los reviews, gracias a ellos la historia sigue. Toda crítica es bien aceptada =)_

_Diablos, no sé cómo hacer separaciones! (por eso esa especie de caras al final del capítulo) Los computadores me odian D=  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

-Tres días…-Pensó alarmado.

Habían pasado tres días desde que había sido encontrado en algún lugar de España, herido e inconsciente. O al menos eso era lo que el doctor le había dicho.

Lovino había despertado esa tarde, confuso y desorientado por encontrarse en un hospital. Se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir las vendas que cubrían sus dedos, muñeca y torso y le había exigido respuestas al doctor. Éste sólo se había limitado a administrarle una dosis de calmantes y había regresado horas después.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que terminaste siendo atacado?-Preguntó con una voz desagradablemente tranquila.

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! –Era la cuarta vez que hacía la pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas qué fue lo que te hicieron?

-Si lo supiera te lo habría dicho antes.-El italiano se acomodó en la camilla, molesto por tener que estar en el hospital.- ¿Cuándo puedo irme?

-Luego.-El doctor se acercó al castaño y habló en un tonto conspirativo-¿Finges no recordar porque sientes que es tu culpa lo que sucedió y te avergüenzas de ello?

-¡Mierda, no!-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando este hombre? ¿Por qué tendría que sentirse culpable si un grupo de delincuentes lo había golpeado?

-Está bien.-Lovino no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que el doctor se acercaba a la puerta.-Le diré a tus amigos que vengan a buscarte mañana por la mañana, si es que no requieres tratamientos adicionales.

**X~xXxX~****X~xXxX****X~xXxX****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X**

Antonio, Feliciano y Ludwig habían sido convocados a la oficina del doctor cuando los últimos estaban a punto de marcharse. Había sido una semana difícil para los tres, pero Antonio era el que mostraba más signos de agotamiento. Se había negado a probar alimento y acechaba día y noche la habitación donde se hallaba Lovino, tanto así que las enfermeras lo miraban con desconfianza.

-Lovino Vargas despertó hace unas horas.-Les informó el doctor.

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?-Preguntó Antonio esperanzado.

-Efectuamos las pruebas de enfermedades y afortunadamente no le contagiaron nada.- Ignoró olímpicamente la pregunta del español.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ahora?-Preguntó Ludwig.

-Sus heridas se han curado casi por completo y ya no requiere las atenciones de un hospital...

-¡Fratello vendrá a casa!

El doctor le dio una mirada asesina al italiano y continuó como si nada hubiera pasado:

-Lamentablemente sufre de amnesia disociativa, que es el olvido de ciertos episodios traumáticos. El señor Vargas no puede recordar nada de lo que sucedió cuando fue atacado.

El corazón de Antonio dio un vuelco. ¿Si Lovi no recordaba nada entonces todo seguiría siendo como antes? La esperanza era tentadora. ¿Era el olvido, el redentor del dolor, la solución a todo el daño, a cambio de la horrible verdad? La imagen de un Lovino afectado por el suceso le parecía insoportable.

-…Tendrá que asistir a terapia y tomar algunos medicamentos, aunque existe la posibilidad de que recupere sus recuerdos debido a algún estímulo.

-¿Entonces podremos llevarnos a casa a fratello?

-Así es, mañana por la mañana.

-"¿Tan pronto"- Pensó un extrañado Ludwig. Algo parecía no encajar…

-Sería adecuado no dejarlo solo ya que las víctimas de este tipo de ataques tienden a cometer actos suicidas.-Advirtió sin mucho interés.-Pueden ir a verlo si eso es lo que desean.

-¡Sí, vamos!-Feliciano se puso de pie de un salto y abrió la puerta de golpe, sin esperar a los demás.

-Pero antes alguien tiene que llenar este registro.-Continuó el doctor, y con una evidente muestra de desinterés por quién lo hiciera, les acercó unos papeles y abandonó la habitación.

El español soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Ve a verlo, yo llenaré los registros.-Ofreció el rubio.

-¿En serio? ¡Muchísimas gracias!

**X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~**

-¡Lovi~!

Lovino no estaba preparado para que un despreocupado español se lanzara prácticamente sobre él, abrazándolo como si fuera algo de vida o muerte, ni para que su estúpido hermano entrara en una actitud similar y terminara por extraer todo el aire de su cuerpo en otro abrazo.

-¡Fratello, te extrañé!

-¡Lovi, no sabes cuánto esperé por este momento!

-¡Aléjense, idiotas! ¡Maldición, no puedo respirar! ¡Antonio, me duele, bastardo!

El español lo soltó al darse cuenta de que había aplastado parte de su torso sin querer.

-Lo siento, Lovi.-Continuó sonriendo como un estúpido, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y se arrodilló a su lado.

-El doctor dijo que puedes irte mañana. No puedo esperar a que pase la noche, ve ~

-No me interesa lo que ese estúpido doctor diga, me voy ahora mismo.

-Pero, Lovi…

-Espero que me hayas traído ropa.-Miro a Feliciano, quien asintió.

-Entonces ve a buscarla, no pasaré otra hora aquí.

-Pero, fratello-

-¡Idiota, te dije que no quiero estar aquí, maldición!

-¡Está bien!

Feliciano abandonó la habitación corriendo.

Y eso dejó al español y al italiano solos.

Y unos ojos color esmeralda seguían clavados en los suyos, algo que lo ponía inexplicablemente nervioso.

-¿Por qué estás mirándome, bastardo?

-Pareces un tomate, Lovi ~

-¡N-no es cierto!-Miró a otro lado, odiándose a sí mismo por sonrojarse de esa manera.

-Lovi…

La expresión del rostro de Antonio le resultó extraña, una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza que no había visto antes…y entonces notó cuán demacrado lucía, sombras oscuras bajo el contorno de sus ojos, su cuerpo más delgado, su rostro usualmente soleado era ahora pálido…

-Lovi, estaba tan preocupado por ti cuando desapareciste...debí buscarte antes. Lo siento.-Tomó delicadamente una de sus manos y se la llevó a los labios, algo que hizo que el italiano enrojeciera más aún.

-¿Q-qué haces, idiota?

-Pero no pensé que te había sucedido algo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.-Acarició su mano con suavidad, casi con adoración.-Y ahora todo es mi culpa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te busqué después de la medianoche. Nos tomó unas horas rastrear tu celular, a Feli, Ludwig y a mí.

-¿El macho-patatas? ¿Por qué él?

-Feli estaba con él cuando comencé a buscarte, fue de gran ayuda.-su rostro se ensombreció, recordando.- Y entonces, cuando te encontramos en una casa abandonada…-Lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.-Pensé que estabas muerto…-Una extraña mueca se dibujó en su rostro.-Y no sé lo que habría hecho de ser así…Lovi, yo-

Una puerta abierta de golpe lo cortó en seco.

-¡Fratello, tengo tu ropa~!

Feliciano se detuvo al contemplar la escena: Antonio sosteniendo la mano de su hermano, arrodillado junto a la cama.

-Oh, ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!-Arrancó su mano de entre las del español de un fuerte tirón.- ¡Dame eso! Y ambos esperen afuera hasta que esté listo.

**X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX~****X~xXxX**

Fuera de la habitación se hizo un incómodo silencio entre el italiano y el español, algo inusual. Feliciano no dejaba de lanzarle miradas cargadas de sospecha, sin embargo el mayor ni lo notaba. Antonio no podía dejar de pensar en el estado psicológico de Lovi. Y es que se veía tan… normal, lo había insultado como siempre, actuaba como de costumbre, todo gracias al olvido. La verdad sería una tortura innecesaria para Lovi...y por más que lo pensaba e intentaba convencerse, no sería capaz de decirle todo lo que había sucedido realmente, no quería verlo sufrir, no quería que recordara. Pero si el tratamiento funcionaba y recuperaba sus memorias, entonces...¿Entonces lo odiaría por ocultarle la verdad? Probablemente sí. Sin embargo le parecía un precio justo.

Afortunadamente, antes de que el español notara las miradas de Feliciano, Ludwig apareció.

-¡Fratello se irá con nosotros ahora!- Anunció alegremente el italiano alegremente, abrazándolo.

Ludwig lo miró extrañado y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que es lo mejor. Escuché algo cuando estaba en el despacho del doctor.-Ambos lo miraron atentos.-Estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien. Al parecer piensa que es un peligro tener a Lovino aquí.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Quizás tiene contacto con alguien que tiene más conocimientos de nuestras verdaderas identidades. De todas maneras no me parecía que tuviera mucha ética para ser un doctor.

-¿Podría ser que conoce a los que atacaron a Lovi?

-Es probable. Hizo las pruebas de ADN y por protocolo debe haber trabajado con la policía. Es raro que no hayan intentado interrogar a Lovino o a nosotros.

-Entonces tenemos que sacar a fratello de aquí de inmediato

De pronto Antonio era completamente consciente de que había estado cargando un arma consigo desde el mismo día en que habían traído a Lovi. Podía sentir que su sangre hervía; algo parecido a la ira, pero perfectamente controlada y precisa, como una hoja afilada, se apoderó de él, un sentimiento que había estado presente hace mucho tiempo atrás, en sus días como conquistador. Sus ojos, usualmente de un brillante color esmeralda, lucían más oscuros y serios. No reprimió una extraña sonrisa de anticipación a lo que vendría.

-¿Adónde vas?-Unos ojos azules lo observaban con desconfianza, como si adivinara lo que haría.

-Tengo que recuperar esos informes, sólo me llevará un par de minutos ~. Llévense a Lovi de aquí. Nos reuniremos en mi casa ~

**X~xXxX~**

**

* * *

**

Un nuevo capítulo ~ Al parecer word dejó de odiarme y los computadores me toleran un poco ^^

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo este mal fic, las quiero =D


	6. Chapter 6

**Edit: un agregado de cosas al final...**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

-¡Bastardos, ambos se van de la casa ahora!

Feliciano intentaba calmarlo, pero Lovino no estaba escuchando. Estaba demasiado enojado con su hermano, con el indeseable macho-patatas, y con el estúpido de Antonio como para entrar en razón en ese momento. Finalmente logró sacar a su hermano de la casa y cerró la puerta con un estruendo.

Esperaba que Antonio llegara luego a casa, necesitaba respuestas urgentemente y le parecía la única persona capaz de dárselas, por eso había permanecido en su casa cuando Feliciano lo había arrastrado a la fuerza con excusas idiotas. Aunque realmente no estaba seguro cómo empezaría a interrogarlo, sus recuerdos del "incidente" eran completamente confusos. Perdido en sus pensamientos no notó cuando la puerta se abrió y Antonio entró sin hacer el menor ruido.

-¡A-Antonio!-Se sobresaltó al ver una figura oscura de pie junto a la puerta.-Bastardo, ¿Por qué demonios tardaste tanto?

El español no contestó. Avanzó hacia él lentamente, como si no estuviera seguro de quién se encontraba en casa. Aquello le pareció demasiado raro a Lovino, algo no estaba bien. Sin saber por qué, retrocedió unos pasos, sólo para encontrarse con la pared.

-¿Antonio?

Y entonces supo que definitivamente algo estaba mal. Ahora que Antonio se había acercado lo suficiente podía ver las gotas carmesí que cubrían su rostro, la camisa desgarrada teñida por el color indudable de la sangre, el desastre de su cabello, y el color oscuro de sus ojos verdes, demasiado oscuro…

-Lovi, no pensé que estarías esperándome…-Su voz sonó apagada. En unos pasos cubrió la distancia que había entre ellos e intentó abrazarlo, pero Lovino, invadido por un pánico casi inexplicable, fue más rápido y se dirigió a la salida a toda velocidad.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, algo que el italiano no había esperado. Sin embargo corrió sin ninguna dirección en particular, hasta que los pasos del otro hombre se escucharon demasiado cerca y era inevitable que lo alcanzara.

-¡Lovi, detente por favor!

Esta vez sí sonó como el tono usual del español. Unas manos se cerraron alrededor de su antebrazo y lo obligaron a detenerse.

-¿Lovi, qué te sucede?

Lovino volteó, demasiado consciente de la presión en su antebrazo. Unos ojos verdes estaban clavados en él, preocupados ya sin el tono oscuro anterior. Sabía que Antonio estaba preguntándole algo, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía…recuerdos, violentos recuerdos de personas sosteniéndolo de la misma forma, manos recorriendo su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad…recordó sus propios gritos, el inconfundible dolor del momento en que su muñeca se había roto bajo la violencia de los golpes de alguien…

-….volvamos a casa.

Se dejó arrastrar, demasiado confundido como para oponer resistencia, y aunque deseaba gritarle unos cuantos insultos, su voz simplemente no le obedeció.

De vuelta adentro de la casa, Lovino siguió la sugerencia de un cambio de ropa, sin replicar a los comentarios y preguntas de su amigo, hasta que lo dejó solo para ir a darse un baño. Entonces empezó la desagradable tarea de desvestirse, completamente consciente de lo que podía encontrar, porque aunque una parte de su mente intentara negar de toda forma lo sucedido, los recuerdos fragmentados conducían a lo mismo.

No se sorprendió al encontrar las marcas de dedos en sus antebrazos y piernas, recordaba perfectamente cómo había sucedido, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando observó con claridad las huellas que el doloroso alambre de púas había dejado en su piel…de eso sólo podía recordar que la intención de sus captores era "sorprender" a quienes lo encontraran, algo absolutamente enfermo.

~~.~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Lovi, puedo pasar?

-Adelante, bastardo.

Lovino estaba sentado en la cama, a todas luces algo enojado por el tiempo que Antonio se había tomado en bañarse. Tampoco parecía muy feliz por el hecho de estar en su habitación –es más, parecía algo incómodo- y daba la impresión de que evitaba su mirada. El español se sentó a su lado, sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué estabas cubierto en sangre?-Dijo el italiano con un tono más duro del que quería.

-Ah, eso…tuve un problema.

Lovino levantó una ceja, esperando la explicación. Sólo recibió un incómodo silencio.

-¿Vas a contarme o qué? ¡Bastardo, no tengo todo el día!

Antonio dudó unos momentos, pero sabía que no podía ocultarle todo a Lovi, no era justo.

-Maté a alguien.

La frase, pronunciada de una manera tan simple y ligera, no lo sorprendió del todo. La expresión del rostro del español cuando había llegado a casa era una que Lovino conocía demasiado bien y nunca le había agradado. Lo que no comprendía era a quién había matado y por qué.

-Tenía unos informes, algo que necesitaba para mantenerte a salvo.-Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro.-Pero fue demasiado tarde cuando llegué: habían sido destruidos bajo las órdenes de las mismas personas que te secuestraron. Aquél médico que te atendió trabajaba para ellos. No podía permitir que siguiera con vida. Lo siento mucho.

-¿Informes de qué?

Antonio permaneció en silencio.

-¡Maldito bastardo, ni siquiera eres capaz de contarme qué me sucedió! ¡Sabes que sólo tengo vagos recuerdos y me cuesta darles sentido! ¡¿Vas a decirme la verdad o voy a tener que sacártela a golpes?-Se detuvo, temblando sin saber por qué. Había gritado a todo pulmón y ahora era consciente de un fuerte dolor en su garganta. Antonio sólo estaba mirándolo, sin reaccionar a sus palabras.

-Lovi, perdóname, pero no puedo ocultarte la verdad.-Se pasó una mano por el rostro evidentemente perturbado y rompió la distancia que los separaba, acomodándose a su lado.-El médico nos dijo que tenías amnesia disociativa, eso explica por qué no puedes recordar todo. Preferiría no tener que decírtelo, más si no lo recuerdas…Ellos abusaron de ti, Lovi…por eso necesitaba los informes de ADN...

Entonces sus temidas suposiciones habían resultado ciertas. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iba a llorar como una chica? ¿Iba a actuar como las víctimas de violación que aparecían en las películas? No sabía cómo debía sentirse con respecto a eso porque realmente no sentía nada. Quizás su mente no procesaba la información aún, quizás, pensó asqueado, estaba en estado de shock. No, no podía ser tan débil. Podía sentir la mirada de Antonio clavada en él, sabía que estaba temblando y no se debía a la temperatura, y sabía que Antonio lo había notado. Entonces, sin aviso, los brazos del ojiverde lo rodearon, abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te amo.-Le susurró en el oído.

Todo iba demasiado rápido para Lovino. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el pecho del español y podía sentir como el corazón de éste se había acelerado, y sabía que el suyo estaría en el mismo estado o peor y que sus mejillas ardían de una forma alarmante. No pudo luchar contra el mareo y cansancio que lo embargó, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

X~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~~X~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~X

-Bonjour, Mon ami. Hemos estado casi media hora afuera. ¿Estabas ocupado? Tienes esa sonrisa especial, no puedes engañarme, ¿Estabas con alguien, verdad?

-Escuché que Feliciano estaba aquí.-Dijo Gilbert mientras entraba.-Espero que no hayas hecho algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

-¿Feli? ¡cierto, no lo veo desde ayer! ¿Dónde estará?

Antonio, que había despertado con el insistente sonido del timbre, había olvidado por completo que sus amigos vendrían y que Feliciano y Ludwig no estaban en casa. Tendría que preguntarle a Lovi sobre eso.

Gilbert se llevó una mano al rostro y soltó un gruñido.

-¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? Bueno, soy tan genial que probablemente llamará sólo porque estoy aquí, kesesese

-Le preguntaré a Lovi ~

Y sin más corrió hacia las habitaciones.

-¿No te parece raro? La expresión de Antonio es distinta...

-Nos está ocultando algo. ¡Cuando le pregunte no podrá resistirse y me contará todo! ¡Nadie puede resistirse a responder las preguntas del genial Gilbert, kesesese!

* * *

**Nuevo capítulo después de un largo tiempo de muerte pero reviví =)**

**Amor, amor para todos ~ (siguiendo los consejos de Francia para que me quieran ^^)**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen ^^**

**Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, amenazas, golpes, torturas (?), todo! =)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro cap ^^**

**

* * *

X.x.X  
**

Lovino soltó un suspiro al escuchar las voces de los desagradables amigos de Antonio. Saber que el pervertido de Francis se encontraba en la casa le ponía los nervios de punta y para colmo, la conversación de la noche anterior no deja de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Gran parte de las palabras de Antonio no lo habían sorprendido del todo, _sabía_ que algo así había sucedido, no era muy difícil de adivinar cuando ciertas partes del cuerpo estaban más adoloridas que otras. A pesar de que parte de él no era capaz de admitirlo del todo, estaba preocupado por Antonio por el estado en que lo había visto llegar luego de haber asesinado a alguien, la sola idea le parecía completamente errónea…

Por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Antonio le había dicho cuando lo abrazó. "Te amo" en los labios del español no era una frase de mucha importancia, probablemente el idiota lo había dicho sin siquiera darse cuenta, buscando la primera frase para reconfortarlo que se le había venido a la mente o simplemente era una frase más para expresar cariño fraternal, nada más, porque Antonio no podía sentir algo por él…Lovino negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, como si así fuera a convencerse de sus suposiciones y pudiera evitar que su rostro siguiera tornándose carmesí.

-¡Lovi ~! Oh, estás despierto.-El italiano hizo su mejor esfuerzo por evitar su mirada.-Olvidé preguntarte algo ayer: ¿Dónde están Feli y Ludwig?

Sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes y por unos segundos contempló la radiante sonrisa de Antonio, asumiendo una postura defensiva cuando lo notó.-¿Y cómo demonios quieres que sepa?-Los ojos verdes continuaban mirándolo como si no hubiera dicho nada, inquietándolo.-Ayer les dije que se fueran

-Oh.-No pareció sorprendido.-Está bien

**~X.x.X~**

-Lo siento, Gil. No sé dónde están.

Gilbert se recostó en su asiento y acarició a Gilbird distraídamente.-Seguramente Feli debe estar en la casa de mi hermano. Los sorprenderé y les recordaré de la fiesta.

-Mejor avisa antes de llegar, no sabes con lo que podrías encontrarte.-Susurró Francis.

-¿A qué te refieres? Como si mi hermano fuera a-

-¿Qué fiesta?

Ambos miraron a Antonio como si hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que fiesta? ¡Pero si yo mismo me encargué de llamarte!

Por más que intentó recordar, la última vez que Gilbert lo había llamado, éste estaba en un evidente estado de ebriedad extrema junto a Francis, y entre todos los insultos por no haber salido con ellos y las canciones y frases en sus respectivos idiomas, sólo había logrado entender la propuesta de Francis a Gil que involucraba un trío con un tal Matthew.

-Gil, la última vez que me llamaste estabas borracho.-Dijo riendo.

-¿Si? Bueno, soy demasiado genial borracho.

-De todas maneras, mi querido Antonio, la fiesta es mañana en la noche. La asistencia es obligatoria y tu jefe debe haberte comentado, pero lo olvidaste porque estabas…ocupado.-Le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice.-¿Ya hiciste tu jugada con Lovino?

Una expresión inusualmente seria se dibujó en el rostro del español.

-¿Vas a decirnos qué sucedió? Sabemos que mi hermano y Feli no estuvieron aquí para una simple visita.

Ambos lo contemplaron expectantes, negándose a ceder.

-Lovi tuvo un problema con la mafia.-Fue la única mentira que pudo pensar que fuera al menos parecida a lo que realmente había pasado.- Feli, Ludwig y yo lo encontramos cuando lo secuestraron…

-¿Y cómo está ahora?

-Está recuperándose de unas cuantas heridas, nada grave.-Hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír nuevamente.

-De todas maneras, es inoportuno que estemos de visita.-Francis se puso de pie rápidamente.-Y tenemos que terminar los preparativos.

El albino y el francés se dirigieron a la salida a toda velocidad, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad a Antonio de despedirse adecuadamente.

-¡Esperen! ¿Dónde es la fiesta?-Les gritó desde la puerta.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.**

-¿Fiesta en la casa del pervertido de Francis? ¡Por supuesto que no iré!

-Lovi, todas las naciones estarán ahí, es obligación.

El italiano se cruzó de brazos y lo ignoró por completo.

Esa noche, después de cenar, habían ido a la habitación de Antonio para ver una película, aunque realmente ninguno de los dos les estaba poniendo atención. De pronto Lovino recordó que su estúpido hermano no había llamado en dos días, algo extraño si consideraba que llamaba todas las noches cuando se quedaba afuera.

-¿Has hablado con Feliciano?

El silencio le respondió.

-¿Oye, bastardo, me escuchaste?

Como no hubo respuesta nuevamente, volteó para mirarlo y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Los ojos verdes de Antonio estaban clavados en él, observándolo con una intensidad que hasta entonces le era desconocida, y una sonrisa idiota y profundamente soñadora. Cualquiera diría que era la típica expresión del enamorado. ¿Del enamorado? No, eso estaba mal, Antonio no podía estar mirándolo así y pensando en él a la vez. Seguramente era alguna chica que había recordado que estaría en la fiesta o algo parecido.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Intentó sonar normal pero no tuvo éxito.

Antonio reaccionó y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, Lovi, sólo estaba pensando…

Así que el bastardo estaba pensando. En una bella chica, probablemente. Sí, eso tenía que ser, no había manera en que se tratara de otra persona, por supuesto que no.

Antonio contuvo una risa cuando el italiano se sonrojó sin ninguna razón aparente, luciendo como un delicioso tomate. Se veía tan tierno, tan irresistible…quizás era tiempo de atreverse a confesar lo que realmente sentía, no un tímido susurro como la noche anterior, y quizás así dejaría de sentir aquel peso extra en su corazón. Sí, aunque Lovino decidiera alejarse de él por pensar que era un pervertido más, ya no podía continuar así. Tomó aire y se preparó mentalmente; aunque lo rechazara él continuaría a su lado y lo protegería, de eso no tenía duda, menos después de lo que había pasado.

-Lovi…

Lovino volteó nuevamente y se sentó en la cama, mirando al español como si fuese una especie de peligro. Y es que Antonio lo estaba mirando como si fuera lo único que importara, lo único que existiera en el mundo.

Y entonces se acercó lentamente y aunque el italiano quiso alejarse, se encontró atado por aquellos intensos ojos verdes y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sorprendiéndolo.

¿Por qué rayos su corazón tenía que latir así? Después de todo lo que le había pasado esto no debía significar nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-¿B-bastardo, qué quieres?-Logró articular cuando Antonio se había acercado tanto que podía sentir el cálido aliento del español rozando su mejilla. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que Antonio podía escucharlo perfectamente.

Antonio dijo algo que el italiano no pudo comprender y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Y entonces tomó sus labios entre los suyos.

Y para Lovino todo pareció detenerse. Sintió como si hubiera caído repentinamente de algo elevado, y entonces fue consciente de cómo los labios del español se movían con delicadeza y ternura contra los suyos. Llevado por algo parecido a un hechizo, comenzó a responder tímidamente. Las manos del ojiverde tomaron su rostro y el beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado.

Y recuerdos oscuros de lo que le habían obligado a hacer con su boca inundaron su mente. No podía permitir que los labios de Antonio tocaran algo tan sucio y _usado. _Rompió el beso inmediatamente, sintiéndose desorientado y confuso, y puso entre él y el español toda la distancia posible. De todos modos ¿Por qué había dejado que hiciera algo así?

-Lovi, ¿por qué?-Fue todo lo que dijo el español, observándolo sin comprender.

Lovino desvió la mirada, extrañamente consciente de que no podría mirarlo a los ojos sin revelar mucho e intentó detener los malditos temblores que comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

-Lovi, perdóname. Me dejé llevar, no debí haberlo hecho.-Se pasó una mano por el rostro, desesperado.- ¡Por favor, no pienses que soy un pervertido como Francis!

-¡Cállate, idiota!-Estaba demasiado confundido como para querer escuchar a Antonio disculpándose.

El español, por alguna inusual jugada de la fortuna, logró comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo y no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente culpable. Había presionado demasiado a Lovi.

El italiano se había llevado las manos al rostro y estaba temblando, sentado en el rincón más alejado de la cama. Sin dudarlo, Antonio lo rodeó con los brazos firmemente. Lovino intentó alejarlo, como siempre, pero finalmente cedió.

Estaba llorando y no podía evitarlo y no sabía por qué. Se sentía patético, débil e idiota, más aún cuando sintió el cálido cuerpo de Antonio contra el suyo y sin quererlo, comenzó a relajarse. Eso lo hacía más patético.

-Sé que no he encontrado un buen momento para decírtelo, pero antes de que te fueras ese día, había pensado que ya era tiempo de actuar. Tenía muchas dudas, sabía que me rechazarías y tenía miedo de que esto sucediera, de que te alejaras de mí para siempre…pero cuando creí que te había perdido supe que no podía ocultártelo más. Te amo, Lovi.

Esta vez sí que no había otra forma de interpretar las palabras del español. Había dicho que amaba y eso lo hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz, aunque no lo admitiría. Pero por otra parte el idiota de Antonio había malinterpretado todo, como siempre. Maldición, él no lo había rechazado exactamente…

-B-bastardo, no seas idiota. -Lovino se quitó las manos de la cara y se forzó a mirar al español a los ojos a pesar de que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.-¡N-no te rechacé!-Le espetó.-Tú…tú no sabes lo que me hicieron.

-Lovi…

Antonio lo abrazó con más fuerza. Se sorprendió por completo cuando el italiano lo besó tímidamente, casi como si se hubiera arrepentido a último momento, y le devolvió el beso suavemente.

* * *

**~X.x.X~**

**Y un nuevo capítulo recién escrito cuando llevo dos días sin dormir, genial ^^ xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (cualquier error, incoherencia, ya saben por qué)**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen y agregan a favoritos y alertas =D**

**Cualquier comentario, crítica, amenazas o lo que quieran, es bien recibido ^^**

**Reviews? por favor? =) **


	8. Chapter 8

Aunque la idea de ir a una fiesta después de una situación traumática no era recomendable para la mayoría de las personas, ésta era una que simplemente no podían rechazar. Su deber como naciones era estar ahí, no habían excusas que justificaran su ausencia.

La casa de Francis estaba cuidadosamente decorada para una "fiesta de negocios", algo elegante y simple en su estilo, sin cosas que llamaran la atención...o al menos eso había sido al comienzo. Lovino, sentado en un rincón oscuro que servía a sus propósitos de ocultar su presencia de los demás invitados, había sido testigo del dramático cambio que sufrió la fiesta cuando los jefes se marcharon. Todo tipo de "cosas decadentes" aparecieron casi de la nada, aunque en la casa de Francis eso era de esperarse. En el centro de la habitación, Arthur, Alfred y Gilbert estaban inmersos en una competencia de bebidas, entre cerveza, whisky, y todo tipo de licor que alguien sugiriera. En un sofá lejano, Yao parecía estar volviéndose uno con Ivan...algo demasiado fuerte para los ojos del italiano, pero menos asqueroso que el vómito que Arthur acababa de lanzar sobre Alfred. Demasiado. Romano se puso de pie para marcharse, sin importar que eso significara que Antonio podría encontrarlo fácilmente...¿Se estaba escondiendo de él? Se preguntó una parte de sí. Por supuesto que no, sólo no quería...no podía verlo a los ojos sin recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¡Aquí estás, Lovi! ¡Feli, lo encontré!

"¡Maldición!"-Pensó Lovino.

-¡Fratello, te estuve buscando por toda la casa, veee ~ ! Desapareciste después de que nuestro jefe se fue.-Su hermano menor se quejó dramáticamente.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa.-La sonrisa estúpida del español hizo que se ruborizara sin saber exactamente por qué.

Ludwig apareció con unas botellas de cerveza y unas jarras, luciendo un poco aburrido e incómodo entre tanta decadencia. Sin preguntar, comenzó a servir metódicamente, haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos de disgusto de parte del mayor de los italianos.

-Ve, no me gusta la cerveza, es amarga.

-No beberé algo que trajiste, macho patatas.

-¡Gracias ~!-Antonio bebió la jarra en tan sólo unos segundos, y aunque había poca luz, Lovino comprobó que aquellos ojos verdes tenían el típico brillo especial de alguien que pronto estará muy borracho. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la bebida, perfectamente a tono con su piel tostada.-¡Sabe a miel!-exclamó de pronto y Romano olvidó que no bebería y apuró un trago como para ocultar que había estado mirándolo por demasiado tiempo.

Feliciano tomó un pequeño sorbo a modo de prueba y luego bebió un trago más largo, sonriendo deleitado por el sabor.

-Ludwig, está deliciosa, vee ~

El alemán le sonrió con afectuosidad, y se bebió su jarra en unos segundos, al igual que Antonio.

-La traje porque sabía que te gustaría.-Dijo con un tono algo bajo, ruborizándose.

-Grazie ~

A Lovino le dio un vuelco el estómago. ¿Eran efectos de la cerveza o acababa de ver un intercambio casi romántico entre su estúpido hermano y el Macho Patatas? No podía ser. Feliciano le sonreía a todo el mundo, pero no cualquier alemán sonríe y se ruboriza...no era normal. Unas ganas de golpearlo casi se apoderaron de él y si no fuera porque percibió la atenta mirada de Antonio, se habría abalanzado sobre el rubio y le habría enseñado que había cometido un grave error al fijarse en su hermano.

-¿Sucede algo, Lovi?-Los ojos verdes, ahora definitivamente ahogados en alcohol, lo miraron un tanto desenfocados. ¿Había estado bebiendo tanto? Pero se veía increíblemente sexy. No. No. Por supuesto que no. Ese pensamiento era la cerveza hablando.

-¡Ludwig, quiero más!-Chilló Feliciano.

-¿Lovi?-Sin saber cómo ni cuándo, el rostro de Antonio estaba a centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir su calor y el fuerte olor a cerveza que emanaba.

-¿Q-qué quieres, bastardo?

-¿Podrías acompañarme al baño?

Lovino se quedó helado. Eso había sonado tan sugerente. Pero una rápida mirada al inocente rostro del español le hizo pensar que no era nada de ese estilo. O al menos de eso intentó convencerse mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Y para qué demonios quieres que te acompañe?-No había querido sonar tan agresivo, pero las palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera controlarse.

-Me cuesta caminar.-Dijo arrastrando las palabras y riendo tontamente. Estaba completamente borracho.

-¡Yo también voy!-Feliciano se puso de pie y derribó unas cuantas botellas de cerveza vacías. ¿Cómo habían bebido tanto y tan rápido?

Ludwig, un poco menos mareado que los dos, tomó bruscamente del brazo al italiano para guiarlo, de lo contrario se habría estrellado con los demás invitados, los muebles, y las paredes.

-Encontramos un jacuzzi en el piso de arriba, ve ~

¿Un jacuzzi? ¿Y qué habían estado haciendo ahí? No, seguro lo vieron por accidente y se marcharon. Sí , eso sería lo más adecuado en su hermano, decidió Lovino.

El pasillo que tomaron era bastante largo y estaba completamente oscuro. Si no hubiera sido por el alemán que los guiaba, Feliciano y Antonio habrían confundido un dormitorio con un baño. No paraban de reír y decir tonterías, más que de costumbre. Se tropezaron incontables veces cuando subieron las escaleras y cuando finalmente encontraron la puerta que daba al baño, Feliciano se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Francis se enojará si se entera de que estamos aquí.-Comentó Antonio, que esperaba pacientemente su turno.

-¿Este sector es privado? Debería haberlo señalado antes...

-No, pero aquí guarda su colección de cosas privadas, en alguna de estas habitaciones...

Sonaba algo misterioso, incluso para una persona que era abiertamente pervertida. Una parte de él quería investigar qué era lo que guardaba, mientras la otra desechó el comentario como un producto del alcohol. Sin embargo, no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello cuando fue arrastrado casi con violencia por un español borracho.

-No puedo recordar el camino de regreso.-Confesó un Ludwig borracho.

-Creo que había que doblar a la izquierda...-Mintió Antonio.

Lo siguieron y se sorprendieron al encontrar a una pareja de rubios iluminados por la luz de la luna. Uno estaba apoyado contra la pared y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas en la cintura del otro. Ambos tenían los pantalones abajo y se balanceban con un rítmico y algo lento movimiento, acompañados por los sonidos de la lujuria.

Pasó un segundo en el que nadie se movió hasta que uno de los hombres, sin perder el ritmo, posó su mirada sobre ellos y murmuró algo y luego los italianos habían dejado en claro sus habilidades para escapar corriendo desenfrenadamente en direcciones al azar. Ludwig reaccionó inmediatamente y trató de detener a Feliciano, pero un italiano asustado podía ser demasiado rápido.

Bajar escaleras en la penumbra no era algo que Ludwig hubiera deseado, pero Feliciano no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a una habitación completamente diferente a todas. En el medio del lugar había una gran psicina, tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas. Era un lugar realmente hermoso y apacible.

-Ludwig, ¿podemos nadar?-Incluso mientras hacía la pregunta ya estaba quitándose la ropa.

-No creo que sea...-Se detuvo, notando que todo estaba demasiado callado. Romano no estaba insultándolo ni estaba tratando de detener a su hermano...algo no estaba bien. Se volteó y una figura solitaria le devolvió la mirada. Aunque a esa distancia no podía ver su rostro, por la forma en que estaba apoyado en la pared supo que era Antonio.

-¿Lovi, vamos a nadar?

Nada de insultos, ni siquiera un gruñido de desaprobación. Sus ojos verdes buscaron con desesperación en la oscuridad a quien ya sabía que no estaba.

-Voy a buscar a Lovi.-Las palabras salieron en español, con una mezcla de determinación y un nerviosismo casi oculto. No esperó respuesta, tan sólo se devolvió tan rápido como pudo, con el extraño presentimiento de que algo muy malo sucedería si no lograba encontrar a Lovino.

* * *

-¿Vas a nadar conmigo?

Cuando Ludwig volteó no esperaba ver algo tan sugerente, incluso pensó que Feliciano podía estar preocupado por su hermano y abandonaría la idea de nadar, pero no podía estar más equivocado. El italiano estaba parado en la orilla de la piscina, completamente desnudo, listo para saltar. Antes de que pudiera replicar, se lanzó al agua y se acercó al borde, sacudiéndose el agua del rostro. A pesar de que lo había visto incontables veces desnudo, la visión tenía un toque erótico imposible de ignorar. La manera en que la luz iluminaba algunas parte de su rostro, las gotas que resbalaban en su torso, la forma en que se movía invitándolo a entrar, inocente y decidido a la vez.

-¿Ludwig?

Se había quedado con la boca abierta. Feliciano lo miraba aparentemente sin comprender, aunque habría jurado que una chispa de diversión asomó en sus ojos.

-Ya voy.-No podía negarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que podría formar una oración más compleja sin tartamudear o decir alguna estupidez.

Con torpeza se quitó la ropa, dolorosamente consciente de los ojos clavados en él. Caminó con rapidez y se lanzó sin miramientos y casi al instante se arrepintió de su decisión. Feliciano estaba mirándolo de una manera extraña, como si evaluara un movimiento estratégico. Sin más, se abalanzó sobre él, sorprendiéndolo.

-Siempre quise hacer esto.-Le susurró.

-¿Qué?-La preguntá salió de sus labios sin que lo hubiera pensado. Estaba congelado, consciente del cuerpo desnudo pegándose contra el suyo, del calor del aliento de Feliciano, de la ligera risa de éste, y del delicioso olor a cerveza.

-No tienes que preguntar.-Dijo con una risa.

Sin esperar respuesta del alemán, atrapó sus labios entre los suyos. No hubo resistencia. Lo besó un poco más, pero no se movió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿está mal?

La manera en que sus ojos se abrieron, cayendo en cuenta por primera vez en que sus deseos no tenían por qué ser correspondidos, hizo que Ludwig reaccionara, tomándole el brazo con brusquedad.

-Espera. No dije eso.

Los papeles se habían invertido. Una descarga de adrenalina se apoderó de él y usó sus fuerzas para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus brazos para que no se moviera. Lo besó casi violentamente, explorando su boca con su lengua, reclamando el territorio como si se tratara de una conquista. Lo acercó más y lo sostuvo con más fuerza, el deseo se había apoderado por completo de él. La sensación del cuerpo de Feliciano pegado al suyo, su miembro chocando contra su pierna, el hermoso sonido ahogado que estaba haciendo, y el sabor de la cerveza en sus labios estaba volviéndolo loco. No se detuvo hasta que sintió que unas uñas lo clavaban insistentemente, y notó que estaba intentando apartarse.

-¿Qué sucede?-Su voz sonó rasposa, extraña a sus oídos.

Feliciano se apartó y por un momento todo pareció estar mal. Lo había sostenido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marcas.

-Oh...lo siento...no quise...-No sabía qué más decir. Tenía la amarga sensación de haber arruinado algo para siempre. Se alejó un poco pero esta vez Feliciano lo detuvo.

-Perdón. Tan sólo quería...-Hizo un sonido parecido a una risa y luego sacudió la cabeza.-Me gustas, Ludwig.-Lanzó una rápida mirada a sus brazos y luego lo besó suavemente. Se sentía ligero, como si algunas sensaciones estuvieran apagadas, en particular las malas, y las buenas surgían libremente.

* * *

Bajar las escaleras en completa oscuridad era una estupidez, decidió Lovino. En vez de seguir al grupo, había terminado solo, buscando la salida más cercana. La fiesta ya lo había cansado y no quería tener que aguantar a un español , no después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, además estaba mareado a pesar de que no había bebido mucho. Se apoyó en la pared sintió naúseas y casi cayó hacia atrás cuando resultó ser una puerta abierta de golpe.

-Mon dieu! ¡casi me matas del susto!

Lo arrastró adentro de la habitación sin miramientos. A pesar de que todo instinto le gritaba que debía abandonar ese lugar, Lovino no se movió. Francis solía acosarlo, pero ya no le importaba, además no creía que fuese capaz de algo serio.

-¿Qué te sucedió? Te vez terrible. Y tus manos...¿qué le sucedió a tus uñas?

Francis estaba mirándolo horrorizado y Lovino se preguntó por primera vez como se vería después de haber estado corriendo ebrio por la casa.

-Fue un problema con la mafia.-Mintió como lo había estado haciendo cuando le hacían la misma pregunta. La verdad lo golpeó por primera vez: no sabía quién había estado tras todo lo que había sucedido...

-Oh.-Tomó una botella de la mesa y le ofreció una copa de vino.-Siéntate.

Beber más no era lo correcto, menos con el pervertido de Francis y en su habitación, pero no pudo evitar tomarse la copa de un trago. Francis se la quitó con gracia, rozando su mano en una caricia furtiva, provocando que el italiano se alejara de un salto.

-¿Q-qué demonios?-El impulso de golpearlo hasta que sangrara era tan fuerte que no pudo continuar.

-Lovino.-El tono del francés no era el que usaría alguien para conquistar, sino más bien era uno de preocupación.-¿Quiénes te hicieron eso? Es horrible...

Definitivamente hablaba como si supiera más de lo que debía. Era probable que la información se hubiera filtrado, con espías y cosas por el estilo, pero algo estaba mal...quizás la manera en que la habitación estaba dando vueltas y la voz del francés pervertido se escuchaba lejana...

-¿Cuántos eran? ¿Pudiste verles la cara? ¿sólo te golpearon?

-Cállate.-Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando que el mareo desapareciera, pero no funcionó.-No.-Contestó a alguna de sus insistentes y raras preguntas. Había sido mala idea tomar vino. Tan sólo tenía que salir de esa habitación, de esa casa, y volver a su propia habitación para dormir...

-Lo imaginé.-Una risa estremecedora escapó de sus labios.-Pero mi dulce Lovino, debiste haber aceptado mis propuestas mucho antes y haber dejado que alguien tan hermoso como yo fuera el primer hombre en tu vida. No te habrías arrepentido.

Aquél comentario hizo que recordara por qué demonios no tenía que estar cerca de pervertidos como Francis, y aunque la habitación no dejaba de moverse, logró llegar a la puerta sin que lo siguieran.

* * *

**Hola mundo! después de tanto tiempo les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que sea de su agrado .**

**Debo disculparme por haber estado tanto tiempo sin publicar pero mi vida es un desaste. Demasiadas muertes, demasiados problemas...no tenía ganas de escribir. Espero que me entiendan.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y como siempre cada Review es profundamente apreciado. Críticas, sugerencias, lo que sea, es bien recibido =)**


End file.
